


Last Blues

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Infidelity, M/M, pepper potts is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony and Pepper had been together for years before Peter found his place in Tony's bed and surely had been deeply in love until it all became routine and boring for Tony. But where Peter had found his place in Tony's Friday nights, Pepper had grounded herself in his life permanently.





	Last Blues

It isn't until past midnight that Peter wakes up in the empty bed. His eyes have a hard time adjusting to the soft glow of moonlight and city lights allowed inside by the floor to ceiling windows, and for a moment he's squinting while his hands feel around the bed for his phone. He finds it buried underneath the fluffy pillows that had been set right next to him as if to mimic a human body and he doesn't even have to check his phone to know he's most likely been alone for hours.

The unavoidable feeling of disappointment sets deep in his stomach, a bit of the newfound dreadful feeling of guilt also thrown in there. Peter thinks his thick skin must have definitely been chipping off every single time he's been forced to lie to May, or even worse, to Ms. Potts whenever she asked if he knew where Tony wondered off now and then during the afternoon.

Back then, somewhere around three years ago when the line had been crossed and calling "Mr. Stark" in the lab on weekdays ended in moaning "Tony, daddy, faster pleasepleaseplease" in Tony's bed, Peter had almost given no thought to the harm he would be inflicting on Pepper Potts. The couple times he'd seen Pepper and Tony speak to each other their words had been laced with venom and delivered in harsh voices. That sure had helped cement the idea that he wasn't the defining crack in the foundation of their relationship and repeating they don't even love each other anymore in his head sure eased the tension off his body when he got home after being fucked raw on the bed he knew they shared. 

Tony always played off his marriage to Pepper that way, speaking of it as he were almost forced to marry her rather than chose to. Like it had been an obligation. Peter knew it was partly like that, Tony and Pepper had been together for years before Peter found his place in Tony's bed and surely had been deeply in love until it all became routine and boring for Tony. But where Peter had found his place in Tony's Friday nights, Pepper had grounded herself in his life permanently. Peter could never compete with that and he knew it. 

He knew it so well it made his heart ache every time he thought of the times Tony had promised to leave Pepper. He had promised that from the beginning of their relationship, until Peter caught on to the emptiness of those promises. He remembers the devastating pain in his chest when he had walked into the lab one Tuesday afternoon and seen the shiny ring Pepper was sporting. 

It had almost burned against his skin when Pepper had pushed back his hair and set her cold hand against his forehead, asking him if he was feeling sick because he was bright red and sweating from the pulsating anger, shame, and disappointment. Tony hadn't even had the guts to look him in the eye and didn't try to contact him until three days later, when he appeared at his apartment with an expensive bouquet of flowers. 

Peter hadn't been able to say much before bursting into tears, the combined feeling of anger and disappointment too strong for him to bear. Tony had all but dropped the flowers to the floor and pulled Peter into a tight embrace, one of his hands behind Peter's neck and the other flush against his back. 

Peter's arms had then pushed against his chest, placing distance between them before he screamed, "No, you won't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Peter, I should have–"

"What? You should have told me?" Peter's cheeks were flushed red and his lips already swollen from crying, "Is that the only reason you think I'm mad?"

Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair and shutting the door behind him as Peter watched him expectantly.

"Listen Pete, I need you to sit down first and calm down. You gotta let me–" 

"Yes, I'm angry you didn't have the guts to tell me, but I'm also angry you lied. I'm angry you have been making promises for years now, I'm angry because I stayed here for you, I'm angry because I feel humiliated, I'm angry because I already had stupid expectations, I'm angry because I don't know what this means for us for now on, but most importantly I'm /disappointed/. I'm disappointed because even if we were to go on after you get married, that would make me your side fuck for god knows how long. I'm disappointed because I'm even trying to make myself comfortable with that idea. And you know why? Because I fucking love you," Peter sobbed with an unreadable expression on his face.

Tony had barely been able to speak, it had been the first time the boy had expressed the nature of his feelings and as much as it made Tony's heart ache, it also made the fear and guilt inside him worse.

"And you know what's worse? I can't fucking complain, because I've always been just a fuck to you. And now I have to look at you look at me like that, like just say it, you're fucking–"

And Tony had pulled him into a soul crushing kiss, which Peter had instantly melted into despite the overload of emotions still racking up his system. Tony pulled back, wiping the boy's tears away and kissing his forehead before sliding his hands to the boy's neck, one of his thumbs caressing the sides of it. He pressed his forehead flush against Peter's, their noses touching slightly.

"Listen to me Peter," he murmured softly as the boy's slightly swollen eyes looked directly into his, "You’re not just a fuck. I care about you, baby boy, I really do. Hell, I fucking love you, but this is something I’ve been avoiding for a long time. I can’t just leave Pepper and I’m sorry."

Peter’s forehead had then hit Tony’s shoulder, his body shaking through his sobs as Tony held him tightly in his arms. He abruptly stops, placing his hands on top of Tony’s shoulders, then his face as he sniffed through his tears, “Just promise me one thing, Tony,” he begged.

Tony nodded frantically, “Whatever you want, baby. You can have whatever you want.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me,” Peter’s voice cracked at the end, “Please.”

“I’ll never leave you, baby.”

Tony kisses him again, and it doesn't take long for them to fall back into routine in Peter’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from


End file.
